Evanescente
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Evanescente: que se esfuma o desaparece. Hiei soñó con la primera vez que escuchó esa palabra. Cuando logró comprender su significado, supo que debía aprovechar al máximo cada momento que tenía para estar junto al kitsune. Se giró en la cama, al querer verle dormir, la realidad de su vida golpeó a su corazón: Kurama se había ido, y hace dos meses que ya no eran pareja. AU 2!
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso para pasar un buen rato, y ahora que estoy en un merecido semestre sabático, me es muy grato imaginar estas cosas cuando tengo ganas y tiempo para escribir algo nuevo.

.

 **Notas:**

Esta idea es un A.U, espero la trama resulte interesante, y también espero haber logrado mantener las personalidades de todos los involucrados en el escrito. Esta historia corresponde a una historia Yaoi, como la mayoría de mis historias, por lo que si te desagrada las relaciones chico-chico, estas en todo tu derecho de salir del fick.

Al comienzo de cada capítulo eh agregado una estrofa de la canción **"Evanescent" del grupo VAMPS,** pues, no he querido caer en la tentación de dejarlo como un song fick, al intentarlo se volvió una historia larguísima. Por lo que al final lo he terminado por convertir en un fick de varios capítulos, incluyendo la canción.

Los pensamientos, recuerdos y conversaciones telefónicas de un personaje se encuentran con cursiva. Así que advierto, que deben de leer con cuidado, o podrían perderse al momento de pasar a otra escena, o en la misma escena. Siempre trato de crear el contexto adecuado para no enredar la lectura, pero cualquier consejo, es siempre recibido.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siempre están conmigo, esta historia ha servido como piloto para retomar los ficks de Hiei/Kurama, y de paso, me inspiró para escribir una historia nueva de Yusuke/Keiko. Honestamente, estoy súper emocionada por escribir, y retomar mis ficks.

Además que quiero concretar un sueño: escribir mi primera historia de una serie NO ANIME, de la serie Expedientes secretos X.

Ahora esta historia está dedicada en especial a todas las personas que me han leído durante años, y a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar mi último trabajo en el fandom de YYH: "Por amor a ti"

Sin nada más que decir, les presento:

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Evanescente**

 **.**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 _...No estés preocupada, que yo he venido hasta aquí..._

 _...Observa, estoy avanzando a otro verano deslumbrante..._

 _._

 _._

 **-Centro de salud veterinaria, Tokio, 16:00 pm-**

Keiko Yukimura había llegado con un cachorro de siberiano, le vio ingresar nerviosa, sus ojos avellana se notaban asustados, miró al cachorro; por su experiencia aquella efímera criatura no debía de pasar de los 3 meses. Shuishi Minamino, veterinario de turno de la tarde del centro se acercó a la criatura que era protegida por las manos de ella. Le sonrió, Keiko le devolvió la sonrisa, y enseguida, dejó que él sujetase al animal con sus manos.

-Shh, tranquilo, no haré nada malo, sólo déjame mirarte- Exclamó Shuishi, mientras sentía el temblor de la piel, y lo congelado de ésta.

Y en ese segundo, en que el veterinario sentía el temblor de ese cuerpo tuvo una corazonada, y el pecho se le apretó mientras experimentaba lo dañado del pelaje del perro en la yema de sus dedos. El animal era precioso pero pequeño, Shuishi le sostuvo muy lento e íntimo, al concentrarse en el perro, este tenía unos ojos azules y si le mirabas el pelaje, que no era suave al tacto, tenía hebras negras brillantes y largas; pero a pesar de lo hermoso que era, Shuishi vislumbró una gran agonía en sus movimientos, estaba delgado y asustado. Traía una herida profunda y sangrante en la pata izquierda, la cual se había tornado de un color violeta intenso.

Se veía muy mal, estaba completamente seguro que el perro perdería esa pata, el color violeta hizo un cortocircuito en su mente, y la corazonada regresó.

Se mordió la comisura de un labio y no puedo evitar pensar en su novio.

No pudo evitar pensar en Hiei.

Shuishi Minamino tenía una relación de casi un año con un detective de policía, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a curar heridas de servicio, estaba acostumbrado a vendar, desinfectar y otras cosas cuando su compañero llegaba con algún rasguño nuevo en la noche.

Y por ello, había un miedo constante en su pecho cada vez que a Hiei le tocaba un caso de semanas o alguno que estuviese relacionado con la política. Pues él sabía, que había una posibilidad ínfima, de que él no volviera a casa una noche.

El perro le ladró, ese ruido le regresó en parte a la realidad, siguió observando al cachorro.

La herida de la pata era la única que encontró a simple vista.

Igual que cuando comenzó a salir con Hiei.

 _-Quédate quieto Hiei, ya saqué la bala-_

 _-Hubiese sido más rápido si el idiota que me disparó hubiese calculado bien y la bala saliese del otro lado Kitsune-_

 _-Pero tendrías un horrible agujero en la planta de tu pie-_

 _-Pero no dolería como el demonio tratar de sacarla-_

 _-Serás niño, en todo caso, te hubiera disparado en otra parte-_

 _-Uuuuu, Dudo mucho que el idiota hubiera calculado a dónde iba a caer la bala Kurama-_

Ese color violeta en la pata del perro le recordó a una herida de su novio, hace sólo unas noches tuvo que curarle, y por esa herida creyó que Hiei no podría recuperar su caminar normal. Pero se había equivocado, y Hiei sólo estuvo dos días con licencia, a lo que regresó en seguida a la jefatura de policía.

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres otro día de licencia?, puedo ver que aún te molesta caminar Hiei-_

 _-No kitsune, el departamento está hecho un caos, y mi celular no ha parado de sonar desde que me hirieron-_

 _-Está bien, haré un estofado para la noche, avísame si llegas más temprano porque hoy tengo turno completo en el centro-_

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, trató de olvidar aquella sensación pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

De vez en cuando le pasaba, siempre que Hiei llevaba más de una semana llegando tarde a su casa o cuando, por el contrario, él no llamaba a Hiei para avisarle que le tocaría turno en la noche.

Siempre pensaba en su novio luego de ello.

 _-Tienes turno Kurama, y otra vez no logramos coordinar nuestras noches libres-_

 _-Te lo compensaré, lo prometo Hiei, soy el único veterinario en la clínica a tiempo completo_ -

 _-¿Podrás prometerme al menos, que llamarás?, necesito saber que estas sano y salvo luego del turno completo-_

 _-Lo prometo Hiei, te avisaré la próxima vez-_

 _-Hn, con que llames zorro, es suficiente para mí-_

Imaginó el color rojizo de sus ojos, la cabellera azabache que le encantaba enredar, pensó en la pequeña nariz que se fruncía cuando estaba molesto y en sus labios entrecerrados cuando no quería hablar con él. Sonrió, una idea cruzó por su mente, quizás podría esa noche compensar a Hiei, quizás podría hablar con él un poco; preguntarle cómo había sido su día o cómo se había sentido.

Sí, de vez en cuando extrañaba a Hiei, amaba su nombre, amaba las contadas veces en que se quedó esperándolo por la noche en el comedor a que llegase a la casa; pero más que nada amaba el saber que existía alguien en la faz del planeta preocupado por él.

Shuishi dejó de pensar en Hiei al percibir el aroma agua marina de la colonia de Keiko a su lado, pestañeó, el cachorro de siberiano ladraba bajito pero más que un ladrido el otro lo identificó como un dulce y desgarrador llanto.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?- Shuishi vislumbró la pequeña sala de veterinaria de urgencias en que yacía, una ventana estaba abierta, olía a desinfectante, la luz de la sala era rojiza y como decoración yacía un librero y una camilla cubierta de papel blanco.

-Lo encontré frente a mi casa esta mañana, tiene algo en la pata pero no me atreví a tocársela-exclamó Keiko, él le miró, colocó al cachorro sobre la camilla, tuvo que sujetarle de la piel trasera del cuello para evitar que se arrancara de la camilla en el proceso.

-Necesito que lo sujete de esta zona- dijo, indicándole a Keiko cómo y dónde debía ella colocar sus manos, Keiko movió su cabeza en señal de haber entendido la instrucción; entonces, cuando el cachorro estuvo tranquilo Shuishi le levantó la pata delantera para vislumbrar la herida que yacía en ella.

Se mordió un labio.

Estaba infectada y el olor que despedía no era agradable, cerró los ojos, suspiró.

-Señorita, tiene trozos de vidrio incrustados en su pata, habrá que sacarlos cuidadosamente si queremos ayudarle-

-¿Puede perder la pata?-

-Es difícil decirlo, seré sincero, si tuviese un lugar para dormir, alguien que lo cuide y comida tibia no correría riesgo de ello pero si se queda en la calle, con el frío, habrá que cortársela para que no se extienda a la extremidad completa- Keiko miró al cachorro y acarició por detrás las orejas del animal, este como respuesta a ello le lamió.

Algo se rompió en el pecho de ella, algo le dolió.

Keiko suspiró mientras experimentaba esa lengua en la palma de su mano.

-No tengo corazón para dejarte en la calle, yo te cuidaré- dijo, enseguida Shuishi inclinó su cabeza, se deslizó por la pequeña sala hasta el librero, abrió una gaveta en la que yacía instrumentos de primeros auxilios, colocándose guantes en el trayecto de regreso sostuvo una pinza quirúrgica que desinfectó con alcohol, comenzó a retirar los pedazos de vidrio poco a poco, anestesiando de paso las zonas más dañadas del cachorro, desinfectó la herida; la suturó y vendó.

Keiko sonrió cuando vislumbró como el veterinario acariciaba a su nueva mascota.

-Te van a cuidar y mimar, tienes mucha suerte, ¡estarás muy bien ahora!-

-Gracias por curarlo-dijo ella, mientras observaba cómo, el veterinario terminaba de vendar y le daba algo de comer al perro.

-Amo a los animales-

-¿Cómo se llama usted?, me gustaría poder ubicarlo cuando tenga problemas-

-No me digas de usted linda, me llamo Shuishi Minamino, aunque todo el mundo me dice Kurama-dijo, cerró los ojos, al abrirlos vislumbró el reloj de la sala, las 17:30, era temprano, y el turno de la tarde terminaba a las 18:00, quedaba poco para ir a su casa, y quizás, si tenía un poco de suerte vería a Hiei esa tarde temprano.

Era jueves.

Hiei tenía libre los jueves.

-Está bien, soy Keiko, Keiko Yukimura, cualquier cosa vendré a preguntarte por el perrito-

-No hay problema, puedes encontrarme todos los días acá en la clínica desde las 8 am hasta las 6 de la tarde, y los fines de semana tengo turno completo-

Keiko se rió, sostuvo al cachorro apenas Shuishi se lo entregó en una manta, el cachorro le lamió su rostro.

-Te pondré Buckey, eres pequeño y te pareces a un actor que me gusta mucho por ese pelaje negro, ¡gracias de nuevo Kurama!-

-No hay de qué-

La chica salió por la puerta y Shuishi quedó mirando por la ventana.

En ese segundo sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al retirar la máquina vislumbró el número de teléfono de su departamento en la pantalla y un mensaje de texto.

 _-Kitsune...Van a dar una película en la noche…. ¿Me acompañas o tienes turno?-_

Shuishi se sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, imaginó a Hiei escribiendo en el celular y que seguro le había costado mucho pedirle que le acompañase. Marcó, como respuesta el teléfono de la casa.

Y esperó escuchar el sonido de la voz grave de Hiei al contestarle.

 _-Dime-_

-Me quedan veinte minutos para salir, ¿llevo algo para comer?-

 _-Cosas dulces, y de paso una cena-_

-¿No cocinaste?-

 _-Según recuerdo, prohibiste mi entrada en la cocina luego que quemé un pavo hace unos días-_ Kurama se sonrió con sorna, lo recordaba, Hiei había olvidado apagar el horno una noche y había quemado un pavo accidentalmente que estaban guardando para otra ocasión. Recordaba su rostro molesto y que había amenazado con demandar al fabricante de hornos quema comidas para ocasiones especiales como días de acción de gracias.

Estuvo tentado de reír.

-Está bien, llevaré lasaña, espérame en el comedor….¿Qué película es la que van a dar hoy?-

 _-Es un especial de Hannibal Lecter-_

Kurama se mordió un labio….no digamos que le gustasen mucho las películas de ese estilo, ¡pero vamos!, ¡en realidad no esperaba que fuera una romántica pero al menos no de terror!... ahora, conociendo a su novio no debería de sorprenderse.

Hiei era un fanático horrible de las series y películas de terror…

Y él era un gigantesco cobarde para verlas solo, ¡peor si eran de noche!. Porque seguro, Hiei apagaría todas las luces, y colocaría fuerte la pantalla de la tele. La primera vez que supo eso, fue cuando vieron la saga de actividad paranormal, y Kurama no pudo dormir durante días.

-Está bien, pero si me escondo en el baño para no ver las partes más sangrientas no te rías-

 _-No me reiré-_

-Gracias-

 _-Si logras llegar al baño para encerrarte no me reiré de ti kitsune_ -escuchó su voz irónica y no pudo evitar reírse con mucha gracia.

Hiei estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir de compras una vez puso un pie fuera del centro, afuera había una ligera brisa y la tarde estaba muy refrescante. Kurama guardó silencio, escuchó el sonido del viento y de las hojas de los arboles al moverse, una mano en su bolsillo y un dedo índice en la punta de sus labios.

-No te dejaré ver la película, trataré de correr al baño cada media hora, solo para ver qué haces Hiei-

Después de todo, una película de terror, un sofá cómodo y unas cuantas cervezas podrían ayudar a hacer de esa tarde algo mucho más divertido.

¿O no?

* * *

 **-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Shuishi Minamino, diez minutos para las 20:00 hrs-**

Hiei Jaganshi yacía sentado en la terraza del departamento que compartía con Shuishi desde hace un año. Era jueves, por ende, tenía el día libre y podía dormir hasta tarde para recuperar el sueño que constantemente perdía. Hiei pertenecía al cuerpo de policía de Tokio, por lo que tardes libres eran muy pocas y aquellas que lograba tener no las desperdiciaba. Había ido escalando desde lo más bajo de la policía para llegar a donde estaba, la unidad de narcotráficos y delitos sexuales. A Hiei no le gustaba que Shuishi no llamara o no avisara si iba a llegar tarde o algo de su trabajo, era una constante, todas las noches si su novio no llegaba a casa tenía el presentimiento de que algo le había pasado, y todos los días despertaba con ese miedo.

Sakyou Tomochika, su jefe del departamento le había advertido de ello una vez ingresó al cuerpo, que una vida normal era idílica para aquellos que trabajaban en el departamento de policía.

 _-No te enamores Jaganshi, no podemos tener relaciones normales, es un miedo que estará siempre, créeme, llevó casi tres años casado, y aún lo tengo-_

Jamás olvidaría esa frase...

Jamás olvidaría el tono...

Y todas las noches, desde esa conversación, recordaba incluso el olor del cigarrillo que impregnó la boca de Tomochika; el color azul gélido de los ojos del hombre, la forma neutra y sin expresión de su rostro.

 _-Yo le cuidaré, y si algo le pasa por culpa de mi trabajo me retiraré Tomochika, no se puede vivir con ese miedo eternamente-_

 _-No lo harás, eres muy bueno en lo que haces Jaganshi, además, necesitas comprender que uno no puede evitar que esas cosas ocurran, así es la vida; por ello, aprovéchala al máximo-_

-Aprovéchala al máximo...-dijo, se perdió en el recuerdo, de esa conversación había pasado más de un año, pero ese miedo continuaba alojado muy profundo en su corazón. Quizás porque siempre estaba persiguiendo a drogadictos o a gente involucrada en pedofilia y tráfico de mujeres.

Hiei cerró los ojos, experimentó el brillo de una luna que estaba saliendo recién aquella noche, en Tokio la luna comenzaba a salir pasadas las ocho, y los amaneceres que tanto le gustaban comenzaban a notarse antes de las cinco de la madrugada. Iba a seguir meditando en el tema de la luna y en Tomochika cuando escuchó el ruido de las llaves del kitsune girando la puerta de entrada, y entonces percibió cómo, su corazón se tranquilizaba y las manos dejaban de sudar.

Por inercia, dejó de presionar el arma de servicio del bolsillo de su pantalón en cuanto escuchó la voz del kitsune avisar que llegaba.

-¡Perdona la demora Hiei!, ¡el tráfico estaba horrible, y eso que aún no es fin de semana!-

El pelinegro suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cabellera y sonrió en cinismo cuando vislumbró que el otro no había traído lasaña.

-¿Cerraron la tienda?- preguntó Hiei acercándose al comedor, enseguida ayudó a ordenar unas cuantas bolsas en la mesa del frente. Los ojos del poli vislumbraron la habitación, un sofá de cuero negro completo se encontraba vació en el centro, frente de este había un conjunto de televisor de pantalla plana, con equipo de música, y a la izquierda, una cocina americana de estilo colonial.

Kurama se llevó una mano a una mejilla y se sonrió.

-Pensé que sería divertido que hagamos Sushi-

-Kurama, jamás hemos cocinado sushi-

-Por eso pensé que sería divertido- exclamó el pelirrojo, Hiei ahogó una risa, al mirar a su novio se auto convenció que estaba completo y en una pieza.

No lo entendía, pero había noches como esa, en que su corazón tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-Na, lo que tú quieres kitsune es distraerme para que no veamos la saga de Hannibal- dijo, Kurama se mordió un labio y llevó una mano al interior de una de las bolsas, entonces, Hiei vislumbró una caja de cervezas y unos chocolates.

-No, en serio que la veremos, pero siempre me ha tentado que hagamos sushi, anda Hiei, ayúdame y estaremos instalados viendo tu dichosa película de terror- exclamó, con los ojos verde esmeralda brillando, mejillas sonrojadas, y el cabello pelirrojo anudado en una coleta perfecta.

Si se quedaba en esa imagen, Kurama se veía delicioso.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije Hiei?-

-Mmm-

Claro que lo había escuchado, pero si lo pensaba, el otro estaba mintiéndole porque a Kurama jamás, pero jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza cocinar tan tarde y algo que jamás habían intentado. Pero Hiei no quiso seguir el tema porque imaginaba las miles de formar de sacar de quicio al otro mientras hiciesen el bendito sushi, y rió.

Estaba por continuar el juego con alguna frase como _-Si como no, tú, el que sufre una obsesión compulsiva de la limpieza quiere intentar algo que dejará desastrosa la cocina-_ cuando experimentó cómo, una mano se acercaba a su mejilla, y en un segundo entendió que Kurama le daba un largo, profundo y sabroso beso.

Beso, que provocó que Hiei olvidase el detalle del sushi y la película.

-Olvide decirte buenos días hoy Hiei-escuchó el otro, cosa que provocó que su corazón estallase, y sintiese otra vez ese miedo.

En el fondo, amaba a Kurama, y por eso, el miedo de perderle constantemente le perseguía.

-¿Y tú crees que con ese beso, todo cursi, olvidaremos la película?- exclamó con cinismo Hiei, Kurama se mordió la boca y estalló en risa.

-No, pero me he ganado un punto, y sé que la película pasará a otro plano-

-Sorpréndeme, porque para mí, ese fue un beso todo cursi y sencillo-

-Pero no lo esperabas, por muy cursi y sencillo que fue-

* * *

 **-En la cocina del departamento, unos 15 minutos después-**

Shuishi Minamino se sentía dichoso, cocinar con Hiei era lo que menos pensó que le ocurriría esa mañana, la verdad, salió tan apurado a su trabajo que ni siquiera se había despedido y hasta había olvidado que era un día jueves. Por ende, podría haberlo aprovechado de otra manera, tomándose el día libre o algo.

Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso.

-Hiei, ¿seguro que quieres ponerle salsa teriyaki y jengibre? es una mezcla muy picante-

-Hay que ponerle acción al sushi Kitsune, podemos jugar a la ruleta rusa con ellos-

Las mejillas de Kurama se sonrojaron y no pudo evitar ahogar una risa, ¡sólo a Hiei se le ocurrían esas cosas!, él, cómo veterinario y persona súper sana jamás habría pensado jugar a eso con los sushis.

Bueno, no era la persona con la mentalidad más sana; pero no habría pensado en algo como eso.

-¿Cuántos haremos Kurama?, creo que hay bastantes para la noche- escuchó su voz.

Kurama se sonrió.

La imagen que tenía frente de sus ojos era, demasiado idílica para su gusto. Hiei estaba tratando de que los rollos de arroz no se le desarmaran, y a diferencia suya, el joven poli tenía una paciencia increíble; por ello le dejó la tarea de armarlos.

Por su parte estaba casi listo con algunos que había comenzado a freír, pues, a ambos, les encantaba comer los que tenían cubierta hecha de tempura.

-¿Qué me ves tanto zorro?-

-Nada, sólo que me parece increíble que no te ofusques haciendo eso, ¡yo a la primera arrojé el arroz al suelo!-

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, si queremos comer-

-Pesado-

Hiei iba a continuar colocando una tira de salmón cuando el pelirrojo le tomó la muñeca, del otro lado, los ojos color carmín del pelinegro se quedaron mirando el rostro del kitsune.

-Me estas asustando, ¿qué?-

-¿Me enseñas?-

Hiei suspiró, enseñarle al zorro era muy difícil, pero no veía por qué no hacerlo. Además, esa era la primera noche libre en mucho tiempo que lograban coordinar, y no la iba a desperdiciar peleando por una estupidez como esa.

-Muy bien, pero te advierto, señor perfecto, que debes de tener paciencia; no arrojar el arroz como antes-

-Tenías que decirlo- la boca de Hiei se curvó en una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué te molestó?, ¿el señor perfecto o el arroz? -el kitsune se sonrojó.

-Oh, cállate Hiei, sólo dime ¿qué estás pensando?, porque te noto muy emocionado ahora enrollando ese sushi-

-Me emociona enseñarte, porque jugaremos con los sushis, haremos esto; por cada sushi que se te desarme o arrojes a donde sea, te comerás uno picante-

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Kurama latió fuerte y sus mejillas dejaron de estar sonrojadas.

Y desde el punto de vista de Hiei, el rostro del otro estaba blanco y perplejo.

-¡Eso no es justo!, tú no has desarmado ninguno, ¡y yo recién voy a aprender!-

-Te daré oportunidades Kitsune, los primeros 3 desarmados no contarán, pero los que sigan si-

Kurama se llevó una mano a la cara, el choque de la palma sonó tanto que hasta a Hiei le molestó. Incluso, pudo imaginar el dolor de ese golpe en su frente.

-Mmmm, está bien, lo haré, sólo porque no quiero que luego me saques en cara que no quise intentarlo como una vil rata cobarde, pero como tú pusiste la regla de la ruleta rusa, yo pondré una regla mía-

-Muy bien Kitsune, ilústrame, ya sabemos que cada vez que se te desarme un sushi te comerás uno picante-

-Sí, pero no me has dicho nada por los que no desarme, así que por cada uno que yo no desarme tú te comerás uno picante, y me darás agua cuando yo tenga que comerme uno-

-¿Agua?, ¿es enserio?, tenemos cerveza-

-Bien, cerveza, pero de tu boca- exclamó el pelirrojo, Hiei se sonrió de lado. Ok, quizás podrían olvidar el detalle del sushi picante, o la película o quién sabe qué.

Pero la idea del kitsune era muy tentadora.

-Es un trato Kitsune, y lo que pasé después no es responsabilidad mía-

-Tampoco mía-

Unos minutos después, estaba Hiei tratando de enseñarle al otro cómo se enrollaba el sushi, de tal manera que no se desarmara. Lo único malo era, que por cada sushi bien hecho él se tendría que comer uno picante, pero bueno, a diferencia del kitsune, a él le gustaba esa mezcla, y debía de ser una de las pocas personas a las que le fascinaba.

-Coloca las manos más separadas Kurama, no lo aprietes, mueve la muñeca lento, así- dijo Hiei, los ojos del kitsune le miraban con mucha seriedad, si lo pensaba el pelinegro explicaba bien y se le entendía todo.

Lástima que al intentarlo no le salía.

-Ups- exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que otro sushi se le desarmaba.

No tenía caso, ¡por favor, este era el sexto!, ¡el sexto!.

-Hiei...no tiene caso...no me sale-

-Anda no te frustres ahora, uno más- dijo, a lo que Kurama bufó y comenzó a enrollar con mucha lentitud, iba a arrojar al suelo el pote de arroz y la alga nori cuando sintió cómo, las manos de Hiei se posaron en las suyas.

-No lo aprietes, lento Kitsune, ten paciencia- Kurama no supo si el hecho de tener las manos de Hiei en las suyas le dieron calma, o fue la voz, pero de manera increíble, ese sushi resultó.

Pero a pesar de que estaba completo, Hiei no le soltó las manos.

-¡Lo logré!, !Lo logré!- exclamó el otro, entre risas, escándalo y sentirse dichoso por lograr hacer un sushi, experimentó cómo las manos de Hiei volaron de las suyas a su cintura.

Y en ese segundo, Kurama sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Ok, dame ese bendito sushi picante- a lo que el pelirrojo se quedó atónito, !él aún no se comía ni uno!

-Hiei...yo no comí ninguno-

-Lo sé Kurama, tú me darás la cerveza a mí- el otro experimentó el roce de las manos en su cintura, y pensó, que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en ese momento.

Sólo quería disfrutar de esa cocina, del aroma del sushi y las manos de Hiei.

-Oh mierda, ¡quedó demasiado picante!-

-Por eso te dije que no usaras tanto jengibre-

-Mmmm- el pelirrojo miró cómo Hiei se lanzaba aire con la palma de la mano, y pensó, que se había salvado de una buena, porque si a Hiei le picaba tanto es que había quedado insoportable para tragarlo.

El poli iba a abrir una lata de cerveza cuando Kurama se le adelantó, y viendo cómo el otro tomaba un sorbo larguísimo y se acercaba hasta sus labios, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

Y se besaron.

En esa cocina no se escuchó nada más que el choque de dos labios que se degustaban, se repartían la cerveza y disfrutaban del sabor de sus lenguas, entre picantes y amargas.

Una mano de Kurama se coló en la playera negra de Hiei, y el otro no hizo nada para correrla. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza, y sentían el roce de las manos cruzando por debajo de la ropa. Kurama empujó a Hiei hasta la orilla de la mesa de la cocina en donde estaban, y hasta que no se escuchó el ruido de un bolo de arroz en el suelo no se separaron.

Quedaron mirando el bolo, el arroz y algunos sushis.

Hiei se llevó un dedo a la boca, y el kitsune tomó un sushi cualquiera de la mesa.

-¿Y bien, este picará o no?-

-No tengo idea- exclamó Hiei, y quedó mirando cómo el zorro se llevaba un trozo a la boca...y que lo disfrutaba entre cada bocado.

-No, esta delicioso este- dijo, a lo que Hiei no pudo evitar ahogar una risa.

-¡Pensar que tomaste cualquiera y justo no es picante!, ¡maldito zorro con suerte!- exclamó.

-Lo sé, soy- decía Kurama mientras rozaba con un dedo una mejilla de Hiei -Afortunado-

El pelinegro se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

-Tu turno, escoge dos, al azar-

Hizo exactamente eso, y le dio uno a Kurama en la mano. Pero sin buscarlo, el kitsune llevó ese sushi hasta la boca de él.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que nos intercambiemos los sushis o algo así?-

-Me leíste la mente, yo te doy este y tú me das ese que tienes en tu mano-

Hiei miró al suelo, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Por eso te digo que las cosas que haces son cursis y tontas Kitsune-

-Pero en el fondo sabes que te encantan-exclamó el otro, y cuando ambas lenguas percibieron el sabor picante del teriyaki y el jengibre, por inercia, se comenzaron a besar.

Entre el roce de sus bocas, el toque de las manos, sintieron que hace demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaban de ese estilo de beso, y no hubo mejor forma de expresar ese sentimiento que estuvo atrapado por meses en sus corazones.

Después de todo, había más de una manera para evitar sentir ese ardor en la punta de la lengua, y en la mente de ambos, sabían que tenían toda una noche para disfrutar de eso.

Pues, afortunadamente, no sólo servía la cerveza.

 _ **-Continuará-**_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este capítulo, eh tratado de que no quedará largo, aunque, siempre me ha costado traer capítulos cortos. Y esta es la primera vez que divido un one-shot en varias entregas debido a su tamaño. Espero, la trama algo te haya llamado la atención mi querido lector, y si quieres saber qué sigue puedes dejarme un comentario, prometo que las siguientes entregas serán más interesantes.

Honestamente, mi final favorito hasta ahora, es el del capítulo 2.

Como una nota, les contaré que si veo que tiene una buena acogida este fick, tengo la intención de actualizarlo en una semana. Pues, no quiero dejar ficks inconclusos este año. Puede ser una meta difícil, pero mi intención es terminar por lo menos 3 ficks de mi autoría de aquí al 1 de enero, y entre esos ficks, están este, ocho normas y Treinta Días (si, lo estoy terminando, no lo dejaré en el olvido llenándose de polvo).

Por lo que, sólo, te pediré alguna opinión sobre lo que acabas de leer.

No tengo mucho más que decir, ya que estamos en la primera entrega.

* * *

Muchas gracias, de verdad, a todos los que leyeron, y a los que siempre han estado conmigo.

Nos veremos, espero, pronto.

Un beso, con amor a todos ustedes.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **...265 segundos devastadores,**_ _ **hasta que alcanzo el fondo de las ruinas de lo que solía ser...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...Mi cuerpo recobra la conciencia,**_ _ **me entrego a mí mismo a esa mejora**_ _ **y doy pasos hacia la realidad...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...Cuando estoy listo, voy**_ _ **a un paraíso que me conduce a mis sentidos...**_

-Impact-

UVERworld


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer** :

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso para pasar un buen rato. Tampoco me pertenecen las letras del grupo VAMPS.

.

 **Notas:**

A manera de ayuda, recordaré la línea temporal:

El capítulo que leerás a continuación te ubica en el mismo día, y esto pasa unas horas después del delicioso Sushi de ambos, en que quedó la primera entrega.

Recordar que los pensamientos, ideas y una que otra llamada de teléfono están en cursiva, además de que tengas mucho cuidado al leer.

Sin nada más que decir y agradeciendo a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, en especial a Kitty, les presento:

.

* * *

.

 **Evanescente**

 **.**

 **"Capítulo II"**

 _...El mundo se mece con el viento..._

 _...Y aunque refleja los signos de una fuerte lluvia..._

 _...Estoy persiguiendo la sombra de un lejano día..._

 _._

 **-Comedor del departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Shuishi Minamino, 03:00 am**

Hiei Jaganshi experimentó el roce de la tela del kitsune en su torso, el juego de la ruleta rusa había pasado a segundo plano, ¡y qué decir de la película!. No quería que ese beso se acabara pero sabía que tarde o temprano necesitarían distancia y algo de agua. Pues sólo sus lenguas para quitar ese ardor del jengibre, a pesar de que eran deliciosas, se secaban con mucha facilidad.

Y ya no les quedaba cerveza.

Hiei iba a profundizar el beso, cuando el Kitsune le mordió un labio, cómo acto reflejo, supo que necesitaba aire.

Tendría que intentar en otra ocasión de profundizarlo.

-Perdona, pero siento mis labios secos Hiei, necesito tomar agua- dijo el otro, a lo que enseguida el pelinegro pestañeó y le sonrió lascivamente.

-¿Habremos durado cuánto kitsune?, ¿unos quince minutos el beso más largo?-

-No tengo idea Hiei, pero hace días que no me sentía así-exclamó el otro, y en seguida Hiei se dejó caer sobre el torso del pelirrojo, y en silencio, se quedo disfrutando del suave respirar y del latido de ese corazón.

-Hn, ¿sabes?, tengo una idea tonta y cursi, justo ahora-

-No te creo- dijo Kurama, sus ojos verdes le miraron en complicidad. Mejillas sonrojadas adornaban el rostro blanquecino, y unas gruesas pestañas negras provocaban que esos ojos fueran mucho más hipnotizantes.

 _En especial cuando ese verde, se veía tan profundo y brillante._

-Durmamos en este sofá, no necesitamos irnos a la cama, entramos súper bien y tenemos una tele pantalla plana con cable-

-Y muchos sushis de tempura que podemos volver a freír-

-mmm, ahora que lo dices, me dio hambre Kurama, ¿y?, ¿qué opinas?- dijo este, Kurama se quedó mirando a Hiei, el poli descansaba sobre su torso, las piernas se juntaban, los brazos de Hiei cruzaban su espalda, y le abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarle.

Extraño...Hiei jamás le abrazaba sin que él se lo sugiriera.

-Me gusta tu idea Hiei, pero no hay cerveza y olvidamos comprar incluso unas bebidas-

-Hay un supermercado a unas dos calles, y aún no es tan tarde, según recuerdo atiende 24 horas, ¿te compró algo?- dijo, el kitsune quedó mirando la hora, prácticamente eran las tres de la madrugada.

Otra vez sintió ese espasmo en el pecho.

Y no le gustó.

Recordó esa corazonada de la mañana, recordó la sensación eléctrica de su pecho al respirar. No quería, dijera lo que dijera, que fuese sólo a ese supermercado a esa hora. Pero...¿cómo explicarle aquello a Hiei?, seguro, éste se reiría y le diría que no era necesario que le acompañase tan tarde.

Pues hacía frío y el supermercado sólo estaba a unas calles.

Y por favor, ¡eran las tres de la madrugada!, era viernes, y ambos tenían turno en el trabajo.

-Se nota que quieres decirme algo Kitsune, ¿qué?-

-Por hoy, yo paso, me toca turno en la clínica Hiei-

-Kitsune, ¿a poco te has dado cuenta qué día es mañana?-

-Sí, es viernes Hiei-

-Es feriado baka kitsune, es 8 de diciembre- dijo el otro, mordiéndose un labio, mientras Kurama abría y cerraba de golpe la boca. En un instante se arrojó a la chaqueta, provocando que en el trayecto Hiei se cayera del sofá, y le quedase mirando con sorna.

El pelirrojo no creía lo que veía en el calendario de su teléfono.

-!Había olvidado ese detalle¡, ¡eres un genio Hiei!, ¡ahora entiendo por qué insistías y no me decías nada de la hora, porque tú eres siempre el primero en recordármela!- el kitsune estuvo a punto de arrojar el celular a la cara del poli, pero se lo llevó al bolsillo del pantalón.

Entonces, eso significaba que no tenían turno.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, no era necesario ir a comprar tan tarde.

Kurama se quedo un instante viéndolo, Hiei le observaba con esos ojos carmines que le encantaban, y se sonreía.

Se sonreía.

 _-No pasará nada, hoy ha sido un día perfecto, no entiendo por qué me siento así-_ pensó el pelirrojo.

Hiei al notar que no le respondía, supo leer lo que esos ojos trataban de decirle.

-Kitsune, no me pasará nada, queda a dos calles-

-Pero...-

-Si gustas vamos juntos pero creo que luego me dirás que tienes miedo de dejar el departamento sólo a esta hora-

-Mierda, me completaste la frase-

-Por eso creo que es mejor que sólo vaya yo, además si pasa algo se activará la alarma que da a la estación de policía y a mi beeper-

Kurama se llevó una mano a la cabellera rojiza, la enredó. Hiei notó el miedo en sus ojos. Por inercia suspiró, y retiró su arma de servicio del pantalón.

Al colocarla sobre la mesa, Kurama se perdió en el color plata metálico del arma.

-Ven, pon atención Kitsune, creo que te lo he enseñado muchas veces, pero no estará de más recordarlo-

El otro guardó silencio, se sabía la teoría, y más de una vez Hiei le enseñó a disparar esa arma, además de una de fogueo que sólo hacia ruido.

-Te lo mostraré, pero el arma que te dejaré es la de fogueo, porque así evitas hacerte daño; esta está sin seguro. Mira, esta bala se coloca acá, ¿ves?, mueves el carril así, luego cierras el cartucho y ya está. La de fogueo, que está en el cajón bajo la tele no necesitas dispararla, conque apuntes y amenaces basta, esa aunque dispares no mata ni lastima a nadie, sólo te dejará con un dolor de cabeza por el ruido que hace- exclamó Hiei sarcásticamente.

A lo que el kitsune se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-Es fácil cuando lo dices así, pero jamás me han siquiera asaltado, así que no sabría qué hacer-

-¿Ya ves?, no pasará nada, me demoraré creo, unos veinte a treinta minutos máximo, por lo que pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieres venir conmigo o te quedas en el departamento?-

Kurama se quedó pensando, y cuando experimentó cómo su corazón dejaba de latir con rapidez y que recuperaba su respirar pausado y normal, supo que no le pasaría nada a Hiei.

Hiei compraría unas cervezas, y seguro, algo para comer mientras esperaban los sushis.

¡Es cierto, mientras Hiei iba a comprar, él podía tener los sushis listos!

-Me quedo, además no será divertido llegar y perder una media hora o más por esperar a que los sushis estén listos-

Hiei le sonrió de lado.

-Está bien, será cómo tú quieres, traeré algo para el postre además de las cervezas-

-No me digas, ¿helado?- el pelinegro se rió. Pocas eran las veces en que el kitsune le hablaba con sarcasmo.

Cómo respuesta a eso, Hiei le dio un codazo.

-Perdón, a veces olvido que si tienes que escoger entre un helado y yo, escoges el helado-

-Hn, pues no lo olvides-exclamó el pelinegro, enseguida se retiró del sofá, dejó el arma de fogueo que estaba en el mueble del televisor a la vista del kitsune; se colocó una chamarra y abrió la puerta principal.

Antes de salir por esa puerta, Kurama le tomó de una mano, le obligó a mirarle y cuando los labios de Hiei se quedaron mudos esperando una respuesta a eso, él depositó un beso largo y profundo en ellos.

Un beso, que estuvo a punto de hacer que Hiei olvidase el detalle de ir a comprar...

Un beso, que hizo que regresara el recuerdo de Sakyou Tomochika a su mente...

 _Aprovéchalo al máximo..._

-Cuando estés por llegar Hiei, me llamas, ¿eh?-

-Irónicamente, me lo pide alguien que no lo hace- dijo con sorna, y Kurama volvió a darle un beso.

Y el corazón otra vez le latió con fuerza, otra vez ese beso le detuvo en el umbral de esa puerta, pero esta vez el latido fue distinto, fue extraño.

Ese latido fue desesperado.

-Ok, te llamaré Kitsune, me voy, tengo hambre y hace frío-

-Ve con cuidado-

-Siempre lo hago- dijo, y lo último que los ojos verdes de Kurama vieron en ese instante fue la silueta de Hiei alejarse por la calle.

* * *

 **-Frente al departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Shuishi Minamino, a esa misma hora-**

Karasu no debía tener más de trece o catorce años, sus ojos, de un color violeta intenso y cubiertos por gruesas pestañas negras podrían helar la sangre de cualquier persona que le sostuviese la mirada, era atractivo; pero lo más llamativo de si mismo era su cabellera larga y rizada, de un tono rubio, que lograba que muchas personas no supiesen si estaban viendo a una chica o a un dulce y aniñado niño.

Lástima, que él nada tenía de eso.

Karasu era de esos chicos que vivían constantemente en la llamada puerta giratoria, su historial delictual iba desde robos simples, a homicidios en primer o segundo grado; sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema penal. Durante años, desde que cumplió los nueve supo que el tribunal no encarcelaba a chicos de su edad, pero también sabía que esa suerte le duraría sólo hasta los dieciséis años. Y estaba a punto de cumplirlos, era diciembre, en tres meses dejaría de estar en el sistema de la puerta giratoria, dejaría de pasar de una retención policiaca al juzgado local, y desde ese juzgado, a las calles. Karasu sabía lo que vendría una vez cumpliese los dieciséis años, sabía que pasaría realmente a una reclusión nocturna o un centro para delincuentes juveniles.

Y por eso, es que esa noche estaba frente a una casa para cometer un robo, díganle adicción; estupidez, ¡cómo quieran!, pero las noches en que Karasu no robaba sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y que, irremediablemente, dejaría de respirar.

De vivir, de sentir.

Durante horas estuvo caminando hasta que ubicó una casa que fuese llamativa para su persona, y luego de que vislumbró la silueta de un chico, que no debía de pasar los 26 o 27 años salir tan tarde a la calle esa noche, se escondió tras una parada de autobuses para poder observarle con cuidado.

 _-Ok, te llamaré Kitsune, me voy, tengo hambre y hace frío-_

 _-Ve con cuidado-_

 _-Siempre lo hago-_

Karasu se perdió en la silueta, el chico al que miraba no era alto, pero tenía el cabello negro, flecos blancos en forma de estrella, la piel tersa y trigueña. Y mientras sentía el roce de la saliva en la boca y el eco de los latidos de su corazón, fue, que cayó en la cuenta que conocía ese rostro.

Además esos ojos color sangre, cualquier delincuente los podría reconocer.

-Conque este lindo departamento es donde vives...¿eh detective?-

Los ojos de Karasu se quedaron en la escena, al detective lo besaba un chico de cabello rojizo, una mano le rozaba la muñeca; el detective se despedía y le hacía un gesto a su novio de que no pasaría nada y que volvería enseguida a la casa.

El chico no era estúpido, ¡tenía clarísimo que los polis jamás salían sin sus armas de servicio, por lo que asaltar a ese poli no era una opción viable!.

Ahora...asaltar al que estaba dentro del departamento era otra historia.

Karasu sintió cómo, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y adornaba sus mejillas con un rubor que seguro, provocaría que cualquier persona quisiese pasar una noche a su lado. Lo sabía demasiado bien, él era de esos chicos que atraía a las mujeres y a los hombres por igual; pero no tenía caso recordar el cómo ni el cuándo había empezado su vida criminal; ni siquiera por qué sabía de la existencia de Hiei Jaganshi.

Se rasgó el labio con un colmillo, dentro de su corazón, Karasu había acumulado durante meses una cantidad de horribles sentimientos hacia esa persona. Pues, si Jaganshi no fuese un maldito detective de delitos sexuales él viviría tranquilo, distribuyendo putas a grandes empresarios, o a futbolistas. Viviría tranquilo trabajando para Toguro, el mayor, robando casas, cajeros automáticos y disfrutando de fiestas en las que podría hacer más contactos; y sería reconocido en el mercado del tráfico sexual.

Pero tenía que existir alguien como ese Jaganshi, que trabajaba para el idiota de Sakyou Tomochika, quien odiaba con ganas a Toguro el mayor porque entre ambos hace años habían secuestrado a la chica, que irónicamente, y por un destino de mierda, se convertiría en su esposa.

Entre Toguro y Karasu trataron de vender a Shizuru Kuwabara, pero se metieron con la novia de un poli, y ese poli los persiguió hasta que Toguro no pudo volver a pisar las calles de Tokio.

Pero él, no cometería el mismo y garrafal error de su compañero.

-Tú error Toguro, fue dejarla viva- dijo, se sonrió.

Karasu odiaba con ganas a Jaganshi.

Era una maldita espina en su zapato, por lo que cuando comprendió la gravedad de lo que estaba pensando, poco le importó. Pues, la puerta seguiría girando, y el sistema lo soltaría en uno o dos días.

Y así sería eternamente con todos los delincuentes juveniles.

Cuando los ojos de karasu se percataron que Hiei había desaparecido de la calle, y que seguro, llevaba un buen trecho alejado del lugar, se dignó a salir de detrás de la parada de autobús. Respiró con fuerza, observando cómo la puerta principal del departamento era recién cerrada con llave.

-Tesoro, ese cabello lo tienes muy descuidado, y con ese extraño color deberías de amarlo- se dijo a sí mismo, experimentó un escalofrío.

El chico le gustó, aunque no fue mucho lo que alcanzó a ver de él...

cabello rojizo, tez blanca.

Y unos eléctricos ojos verdes.

A diferencia de lo que sintió cuando pensó en Jaganshi, ese chico lo provocó todo en su corazón. Como acto reflejo, Karasu llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una navaja, la hoja de plata brillaba y él pudo ver, reflejado, el iris púrpura de sus propios ojos...

Que le saludaron con un brillo colérico...

-Que tenga un buen paseo detective...no se preocupe, yo cuidaré muy bien de su novio mientras no está- sonrió con sorna, una mano jugó con una hebra enrulada del cabello, se mordió la yema de un dedo, y en seguida, degustó del sabor salado y agrio de la sangre que brotó de la herida.

Y en ese instante, mientras caminaba hacia ese departamento, en una noche solitaria de ese ocho de diciembre, Karasu se preguntó si la sangre de ese chico que en unas horas esparciría en el suelo, sería igual de salada y deliciosa que la suya.

Un latido de su corazón le dijo que sí, que sería sabrosa.

Y aunque era enfermo, a Karasu le encantó.

* * *

 **-Supermercado Diez cruces, a tres calles del departamento, unos veinte minutos después-**

 _-Por eso te digo que las cosas que haces son cursis y tontas Kitsune-_

 _-Pero en el fondo Hiei, sabes que te encantan-_

Mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda pensaba en la voz de Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi disfrutó de esa caminata nocturna, ese día había comenzando maravilloso, y él se aseguraría de que terminará así.

Estaban solos, era feriado y sólo faltaba comprar unas cosas; unas cervezas y un helado para terminar esa genial noche libre.

 _-Siempre traes de chocolate, me gustaría probar algo nuevo Hiei-_ otra vez la voz del kitsune, pensándolo bien, podría llevar de guinda, pues a Kurama le fascinaba la guinda; asique por esa noche podría pasar de comprar uno de chocolate.

Miró el cielo, pocas eran las nubes que lo cubrían, y cientos de estrellas brillaban incandescentes sobre su cabeza.

Tomó aire con fuerza, cerró los ojos.

Ya no sentía el miedo que le invadió durante la mañana, se había esfumado. A veces le pasada, sabía que habría noches o incluso tardes en los que experimentaría esa sensación, pero no quiso preocupar al kitsune y no quiso alimentar el miedo del otro cuando surgió la conversación de si debía o no ir a comprar. Si alimentaba ese miedo, sólo lograría que Kurama fuese un poco más paranoico. Y lo que quería era que el otro confiase más en su persona, aunque no negaba que en noches como esa sentía miedo.

Hasta el minuto no entendía el por qué de sentirse así.

 _-Es un presentimiento que estará siempre, créeme, llevó casi tres años casado, y aún lo tengo-_

La voz de Sakyou en su cabeza _,_ cuando abrió los ojos se percató que estaba ya en la tienda, una chica de cabellos celestes yacía en la caja mirando algo en una pantalla de su celular. Hiei pensó que ese trabajo seguro era de lo más aburrido, en especial a esa hora. Al ingresar la chica le sonrió, bajo sus ojos se notaban un par de ojeras, dándole a entender a él que ella llevaba muchas horas sin dormir, sus labios tenían un labial rosa, y experimentó el aroma de una colonia fresca de bambú.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Botan y soy la cajera de turno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dijo ella, Hiei se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Su beeper no registraba alguna alarma o llamada de la estación de policía, por lo que se sintió tranquilo.

Kurama estaba bien.

Su hermana estaba bien.

La jefatura de policía estaba sin novedades.

-¿Tienes cervezas y helado de guinda?-le preguntó a la chica.

-Sí, las cervezas las tenemos individuales o paquetes de seis, y el helado de guinda sólo me queda en casatta-

Perfecto...esa noche todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

-El paquete, y el helado por favor-

-Son 2,50 yens-

El pelinegro pagó la compra, y estuvo a punto de irse a su departamento de regreso cuando, un disco de vinilo, que yacía dentro de una de las vitrinas de esa tienda, lo detuvo en medio de la caja.

¿Eso en serio era un disco?, ¿en una tienda como esa?

-Oye...eso ¿es un vinilo, correcto?- preguntó, la chica se sonrió de lado, en seguida fue hasta la vitrina que el poli estaba señalando. Los ojos de Botan siguieron el movimiento de la mano, con una llave abrió el estante, y retiró el disco de ella.

-Tienes una buena vista, este es un vinilo de 1994, ¿conoces a Hiro Takahashi?- los labios de Hiei se sonrieron en sorna.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, ese fue uno de los cantantes que le mostró a Kurama cuando comenzaron a salir, y a ambos les encantó la canción de Unbalance na Kiss wo shite.

Se quedó mirando la carátula, de tonalidad blanca, el cantante sostenía una guitarra.

Una clásica foto de la época del 90.

-Lo llevaré, hace años que no veía uno-

-Perfecto, ¡disfrútalo!, es el álbum recopilatorio desde 1993, así que trae las mejores canciones de su trayectoria- exclamó Botan, Hiei recibió el disco.

-¿Llegan muy seguido estas cosas a tu tienda?-

-Generalmente llega una caja con seis o siete cada fin de mes, se venden bien a pesar de que se trae poco repertorio-

-Genial, me verás entonces bastante seguido por acá- exclamó, y tras eso salió de la tienda.

Un pie en la acera, un latido de su corazón, y sólo tenía como compañía el ruido de los autos que transitaban a esa hora por las calles. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo emocionado que se colocaría el zorro cuando viese ese disco.

Hiei recordó la vez en que le mostró al kitsune el tocadiscos de su madre, y que él se había encariñado tanto con eso que hasta se había ofrecido para limpiarlo y probarlo. Y de haber estado lleno de polvo y oxidado, Kurama lo había dejado brillante y hasta le había cambiado la aguja para reproducir los discos.

 _-Parece que te gustan estas cosas Kitsune_ -

 _-Me obsesionan las antigüedades, además siempre he querido tener un disco de vinilo...mi madre siempre me ha dicho que la música suena muchísimo mejor en ellos que en los cds, pero no he encontrado alguna tienda donde los vendan ahora Hiei-_

 _-Bueno, pero al menos ya tenemos dónde reproducirlos cuando encontremos alguno-_

Se perdió en el recuerdo, en el aroma a chocolate caliente que yacía en el comedor. Se perdió en la silueta del kitsune probando la máquina, cambiando la aguja de vidrio.

Estuvo tanto tiempo pensando en ello, imaginando las posibles cosas tontas y cursis que Kurama le diría que apenas notó cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Se detuvo, estaba a una cuadra de su departamento, iba a contestar cuando, el ruido de una ambulancia y un carro policiaco provocó que no lo hiciera. El celular sonaba en su mano, pero los ojos carmines de Hiei no podían dejar de mirar la dirección de esa ambulancia, y de ese carro de policía.

Ese carro...que tenía la patente de Sakyou.

De Sakyou...

 _-No te enamores Jaganshi, no podemos tener relaciones normales, es un miedo que estará siempre-_

En un segundo, la realidad chocó de golpe en su cerebro, le golpeó en la cara al igual que el aire frío de la noche.

-Kurama-

Sintió su pecho respirar rápido, y se dispuso a correr lo más veloz que pudo para llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento. Lo más rápido, porque algo, insignificante, le dijo a su cerebro que esa sería la última noche en que vería al kitsune.

Algo, insignificante le lastimó en lo profundo.

-Esto no es verdad...no lo es, ¡No!- gritó Hiei, mientras corría por esa cuadra, su departamento parecía que estaba a una eternidad de distancia. Al mismo tiempo sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y que las piernas se le cansaron de golpe mientras corría. Estaba por cruzar al departamento cuando, la imagen impactante de la ambulancia y de las cintas amarrillas de la policía que decían _"Zona restringida, prohibido el paso"_ le hicieron detenerse en seco.

Si fuera cualquier otra casa, él no dudaría en acercarse a la escena, en tomar las fotos correspondientes e incluso sacar conclusiones del hecho. Pero esa era su casa...¡era su departamento!...y las cintas amarillas cubrían su patio, su vereda.

Iba a gritar, Hiei experimentó el pecho apretarse, se mordió la boca; pero a pesar de que intentó mover una pierna no pudo hacerlo, no podía caminar.

No podía sentir nada de su cuerpo...

-Jaganshi- una voz tras de él lo sacó de su estupor, al girarse, los ojos azules de Sakyou Tomochika le encandilaron. Pero en ellos, Hiei no leyó nada...

 _Absolutamente nada._

-¿Y Kurama?- preguntó, Hiei observó cómo, el hombre retiraba un cigarrillo de su boca, la bocanada de humo cubrió parte del entorno. Una mano en el bolsillo, el celular de Hiei sonó otra vez.

Era Yukina.

Una parte del corazón de Hiei estalló, Yukina era médica forense, y trabajaba en el servicio médico legal de Tokio. Y si Yukina lo estaba llamando, a esa hora, ese día, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era porque ella estaba dentro del departamento.

Y que debió de ser de las primeras personas que entraron a ver qué había ocurrido y a quién.

Hiei sintió la saliva secarse en su boca, el eco de los latidos de su corazón palpitando deprisa.

Al colocar el celular en alta voz, escuchó, lo que Sakyou no le estaba diciendo.

- _Hermano...lo siento tanto...pero tu novio está muerto-_

No tuvo fuerza en las manos, el disco de vinilo que le había comprado cayó a la acera del pavimento junto a las cervezas, y ese ruido, de las botellas quebrándose, fue todo lo que Hiei escuchó antes de ahogar un grito.

Un grito, que le hizo entender esas tres palabras...

 _Kurama estaba muerto..._

Y su mundo se hizo pedazos.

 **Continuará-**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía. Espero, este capítulo les haya gustado, y les haya picado la curiosidad por saber qué pasará ahora. Siempre quise hacer un fick donde matara a alguno de los dos. Pero o terminaba matándolos a ambos y dejando un final romántico o los dejaba en coma. Así que, este fick, tiene eso, una idea distinta que me gustó mucho.

Además la canción la amé para este fick.

El cantante mencionado anteriormente, supongo, que más de alguno se dio cuenta que es el autor de los endings theme de la serie.

Espero, no haberte defraudado querido lector, poco a poco voy retomando mis escritos, y en sí, el armar y crear capítulos nuevos.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, o llegaron hasta aquí.

Espero, verlos pronto.

* * *

Con amor especialmente a: Kitty Wolf.

Y a todas las personas que leyeron o han leído alguna de mis historias.

Nos vemos.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **...Llegará el día en que volveré a tu lado...**_

 _ **...Y entonces, cuando nos encontremos, podré decírtelo...**_

 _ **...Nunca noté lo mucho que me amaste...**_

 _ **...Sin darme cuenta ahora ya es demasiado tarde...**_

-Piano Duet-

Vamps


End file.
